


Love for Mary

by Lady_Dreamer



Series: A New Life for the Bennet Sisters [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dreamer/pseuds/Lady_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to my story 'A New Life for Cathrine Bennet.' As the title suggests, this is Mary's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for Mary

Mary gazed out the window. Evidence of spring was everywhere, but the wet ground from the melted snow made everything so gloomy. She knew that would change in a few weeks, but it didn't help her to get out of the house now. She had hoped to take a walk around the garden. Their governess had had to take her leave of them because of her failing health, and with Lydia and Georgiana Darcy staying in London with their Aunt Marianne, she could not go into the village. Her father didn't like for her to go alone, and trips with her mother were so taxing, not that she would go. Mrs. Bennet had been quite ill through the winter. Dr. Anderson believed it was because her body was still recovering from the birth of her little brother. Women of her mother's maturity did not often bear children, and when they did, there were far more complications and longer recoveries.

Bennet was doing well, however. She smiled at the thought of the infant. He was so chunky and happy. Mary hoped her children would be much the same, if she ever married that is. Her thoughts turned to Dr. Anderson. She could no longer fool herself: she cared for the man. He came by almost daily to check on her mother, and when he did, he would take tea with her and her father. Dr. Anderson always asked her about her opinions on popular medical practices and whatever was in the news. He encouraged her to read any and everything. Her sisters told her they thought he cared for her as well. Mary was beginning to doubt that. She didn't see where he saw her in anything but friendly terms.

Mary had never considered herself as a romantic, but she knew from her sisters what a man in love looked like, and Mr. Anderson was not one. At least where she was concerned. She thought about the assembly the night before. She knew what she was feeling was jealousy. Other than the first few times they had met, Mr. Anderson had never remarked upon her appearance. However, when Miss King arrived, he told her that she looked lovely. Mary had always made it a point to never be vain, but she had been sure such a term could be applied to here as well. She may not be a pretty as her sisters, but there was a strong resemblance between them all. They were sisters. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. It would not do.

She went to her room and immediately regretted it. Her gown from the night before was still laying on the chair. 'Maybe I could update my tastes a little. I prefer more plain clothes, but perhaps adding a few pretty things will improve my overall appearance.' She shook her head. No. While she had allowed her sisters and aunt to select better fabrics, colors, and dress patterns; she still preferred simple. She looked at her bonnet. Now that she could improve upon. She grabbed it and went to their favorite sitting room. This was where her father and Mr. Anderson found her an hour later.

"Mary, dearest, what are you doing?" asked her father. Both men looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"I found myself with some time on my hands, so I decided to improve upon my bonnet. It really is quite plain."

"It's practical," said Dr. Anderson, taking a seat. "The purpose of a bonnet is to protect your face form the sun. Why ladies feel the need to decorate such an item will forever remain a mystery to me."

"Perhaps it is because, traditionally, the fairer sex has always appreciated the beauty in an object, and our male counterparts have always seemed to enjoy it as well. I have seen three sisters and a friend happily married in the last year, and their spouses seem to enjoy seeing their wives decorated with in such trappings."

"Trying to attract a husband, Mary?" Mr. Bennet asked, his glee evident to any but the two currently in the room.

Mary tried her best to stamp down her blush. Seeing no reason to be anything but truthful, she answered her father. "I, I wouldn't say that, necessarily. I am not averse to finding a match, but I wouldn't say that I am actively searching for one."

"You're prettying your things to attract a husband?!" Dr. Anderson thundered. "That is utterly ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?" asked Mary. Her anger was simmering below the surface of her facade, however, only Mr. Bennet was aware of this fact.

"Yes, ridiculous. It is a complete waste of your time."

"And why is that, pray? Am I not pretty enough to attract a husband, even with adornments? I must say, I have never been unware of the fact that, next to my sisters, I am quite plain…"

"No, that's not what I meant at all…"

"but I have always thought that I was not so wholly unattractive."

"Miss Bennet, please, that's not…"

"Thank you for informing me of this folly. If you shall excuse me, I shall not force my unpleasant appearance on you any further. Perhaps you should visit with the King's, I understand you find their niece quite 'lovely,'" she said, a sob escaping at the end. She quickly made her way from the room. The doctor turned to Mr. Bennet, still trying to work out what had just happened.

"I feel I should congratulate you, my boy. I do not believe I have ever witnessed such a spectacular display of miscommunication. I thought Mr. Darcy's exhibition would forever remain unmatched. I now hold hope for the possibility that one of Lydia's suitors may present an even better show."

"I don't…understand. I didn't mean that I thought her ugly! I meant…"

"You meant that she did not need any adornment to make her appealing to a man. I know. Well, I daresay, you have quite a bit of work ahead of you. A little bit of advice: when you are pursuing a lady, never inform another that she is lovely, even if it was meant in a friendly manner. Most importantly, a lady's appearance is always a sensitive matter, and should always be considered serious, if you wish to live peacefully, anyway."

* * *

 

"You would think she would learn after seeing how unpleasant the color looked in Mrs. Davis' drawing room, but she will not be moved," said Mrs. Phillips

"Yes, but Mrs. Davis paired it with pastels. Mrs. Bridgewell is pairing it with a vibrant green and a deep brown. I believe those go very well with the orange," replied Mrs. Bennet.

Mary caught snippets of her mother and aunt's conversation. It held no interest to her whatsoever, and the two matrons had learned long ago not ask her opinion. Mary simply wished to escape Longbourn. It had been five days, and Dr. Anderson came every day requesting an audience with her. Every day, she claimed a headache. Her father informed her this morning that if she continued to do so, he would be obliged to allow the doctor to see her in a 'professional' manner. So, she opted to join her mother.

Now, she wasn't sure which would be the lesser of the two evils.

She had spent her days agonizing over what to do about the doctor. Her father had told her she had misunderstood him, that she should talk to him, but she was simply too embarrassed. She had made quite the spectacle of herself. Also, she was not convinced he did not simply pity her. Any gentleman would feel shame for insinuating a lady was unattractive, truth or not, and would seek to make it right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her aunt's front door opening. She looked towards the door with interest. Her uncle was a very intelligent man and would certainly help to take her mind off her troubles. Mr. Phillips did enter the room, and he was not alone.

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet. Mary. I forgot that Mrs. Phillips informed me that you would be here today. I hope it will not be an inconvenience, but I invited a guest to lunch with me today."

"Oh! It is no inconvenience at all! We do so enjoy meeting new people, isn't that right, Mary?"

Mary stated her agreement.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my new associate, Mr. Reed."


End file.
